Una caminata con Jacob
by MycontagiousWorldBlack
Summary: No sé a qué hora se me ocurrió aceptar la propuesta de Jacob, yo odiaba acampar y más lo odiaba si me perdía en el bosque, ¿aunque luego te salvara un ultra sexy Jake? Vaya, Edward si era paliducho después de todo. Humanos. Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **los personajes le pertenecen a Meyer.

**Summary:** No sé a qué hora se me ocurrió aceptar la propuesta de Jacob, yo odiaba acampar y más lo odiaba si me perdía en el bosque, ¿aunque luego te salvara un ultra sexy Jake? Vaya, Edward si era paliducho después de todo. Humanos. Lemon.

**Un****a "caminata" con Jacob.**

_He sees everything in black and white _

_Never let nobody see him cry _

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine._

Estaba más que decepcionada porque Edward, mi novio, no iría a la excursión de curso ¿Es qué ese chico le tenía fobia a la gente?

–Bella, sabes que no me gustan esas cosas… pero tú puedes ir, no te preocupes por mí –fueron sus únicas palabras.

Yo, por mi parte, hubiera preferido quedarme con él, claro ¿Qué tenía de bueno el paseo sí él no iría? Pero mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando Edward me comunico que tenía una reunión familiar muy importante, y solo los miembros de su familia podían asistir ¿Quién rayos tiene reuniones familiares de ese tipo en estos tiempos?... Los Cullen.

Estaba apunto de eliminar esa idea de mi panorama cuando Jacob Black, otro compañero de curso, que por cierto era mi mejor amigo, me convenció de ir con su grupo de excursión, junto a Quil, Embry y Leah. La idea me hubiera parecido bastante atrevida, pues éramos solo dos mujeres, pero con Jacob Black y su deslumbrante sonrisa, no se podía luchar, ni menos ganar la batalla.

Y por esas razones estaba caminando por un estúpido sendero, pero claro, el estúpido sendero no es tan estúpido cuando en el grupo de excursión uno es la única que camina tan lento como yo lo hago. Puedo asegurar que más de alguno –Quil, Embry y Leah –estaba perdiendo la paciencia conmigo.

Excepto Jake, que se esforzaba por caminar a mi paso mientras parloteaba de un montón de cosas. Yo solo sonreía y hacía algunas preguntas. Aunque con Jake nunca se podía estar mal, y para mí él era una excelente compañía, no podía evitar sentirme mal por los demás chicos, en verdad ellos nunca congeniaron conmigo.

–Hey Quil –susurró Embry al chico, golpeándole con el codo –¿Por qué Jake invito a Bella?

–No es obvio Embry –respondió Quil entre susurros –, son los intentos de flirteo de Jake.

–Ya me parecía –comentó Embry –, pero ella tiene a ese paliducho ¿no?

Yo estaba que estallaba, sus ideas eran totalmente incoherentes. Primero: Jake era mi mejor amigo, no querría coquetear conmigo; segundo: Edward no era paliducho… o sea si, pero era mi guapo paliducho.

Al parecer Jake también estaba escuchando todo. Pero en cuanto a él, solo reía por los bajinis frente a los comentarios de sus amigos.

Una vez que llegamos al lugar predestinado para acampar, todos empezaron a armar las tiendas, incluyendo mi grupo de excursión, en ese instante me sentí más inútil que nunca; yo, de pie sin hacer nada, mientras los chicos armaban la tienda, ¡Hasta Leah! Y yo, no hacía nada.

–¿Les parece sí voy a buscar leña para armar la fogata? –sugerí con un hilo de voz.

–No Bella, ¡que va! Yo… –repuso Jake pero Leah lo interrumpió.

–Si, Bella, ya es hora de que hagas algo.

Me di la vuelta, ignorando ese comentario, aunque Leah tenía la razón después de todo.

Me adentré en el bosque sin muchos ánimos, sí veía alguna ramita que sirviera la tomaba y la unía al montón –que no eran muchas ramitas –, también tropecé varias veces, mis jeans y mi cazadora ya estaban manchados de barro. _¡Edward por qué no viniste!_

Estaba más que segura que si hubiera ido de excursión con Edward y Alice no me hubieran pasado esas cosas, todo hubiera sido más grato y ninguna chica Quileute me hubiera mandoneado.

Llegué a un lugar lo bastante despejado para descansar, era un claro, en el cual el pasto ondeaba como olas con el viento y se filtraban uno que otro rayo de sol en aquél día nublado. Me senté en el pasto, en verdad no sabía ni dónde estaba, ni menos cuanto había caminado; lo único que sabía era que había conseguido suficiente leña como para que Leah no me tratará de inútil.

Cuando me sentí con más fuerzas para irme caí en cuenta de que no sabría como volver. Caminé en círculos como una loca, salía del claro y volvía al claro. Ni siquiera había sol y las primeras estrellas se asomaban en el cielo.

–¡Mierda, que nadie viene a ayudarme! –chillé a la nada.

Me estaba desesperando, no sé a que hora se me ocurrió ir a buscar leña, debí ignorar los comentarios de Leah. No sé a que hora se me ocurrió aceptar la proposición de Jake. Todo esto era una verdadera mierda, ahora estaba sola y abandonada en medio de un claro que Dios sabe si alguien encontraría.

Caí vencida de nuevo en el pasto, estaba más que agotada, yo nunca había sido de esas chicas que acampan, yo prefería quedarme en casa comiendo porquerías y viendo la maratón de CIS aunque repitieran los capítulos.

Suspiré, todo era una mierda, verdaderamente una plasta de vaca.

_Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña…_

Llevaba ciento tres elefantes cuando vi un resplandor en esa inmensa oscuridad que era el bosque.

—¡Aquí! —grité, para luego, inmediatamente, taparme la boca con las dos manos ¿Y si era un leñador psicópata?

Me levanté de inmediato y me lancé tras unos arbustos que había al inicio del claro. La luz seguía de aquí para allá, de seguro había escuchado mi voz, si era un hombre malo me buscaría pero si era bueno iría al campamento a avisar que me había encontrado en un claro.

—¡Bella, dónde estás! —La voz de Jake me llegó como un canto glorioso.

Yo salí de mi escondite de inmediato, sólo para abalanzarme sobre él, soltando pequeños sollozos ahogados.

—Pensé que eras un leñador psicótico —le dije sin soltarme de él.

Lentamente él correspondió a mi abrazó, me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, demasiado cálidos. Me estremecí al sentir mi cuerpo demasiado pegado al de él.

—No soy exactamente un leñador —rió con voz ronca.

Rodé los ojos mientras me separaba de él a regañadientes, estaba demasiado calentito.

Pero me quedé en blanco en cuanto vi su mirada, él, que aún no soltaba mis manos, me escrutaba con la mirada, con un sentimiento que no lograba reconocer, muy diferente al que yo conocía… sería ¿lujuria?

Me aparté rápidamente de él, eso no podía estar pasando, él era mi mejor amigo y no podía pasar nada entre nosotros, yo tenía novio, y el lo sabía perfectamente.

Aún así si su cuerpo me llamaba, después de todo, las hormonas no trabajan junto al cerebro, y a veces nublan la mente.

Jacob estaba jodidamente sexy con su camiseta sin mangas, color negro, que resaltaba sus muy bien formados músculos, sobre todo sus endemoniados abdominales, en mi vida había visto algo así.

_¡Calla Bella!_

Me lamí el labio inconscientemente, estaban muy secos. Mal paso, Jacob tomó eso como una señal de mi parte. Se acercó lentamente a mí, deslizando sus manos por mi espalda. Negué con la cabeza pero eso no sirvió de nada cuando los carnosos labios de Jake atraparon los míos, moviéndolos frenéticamente logró que yo le correspondiera. Su lengua examinaba, descaradamente, cada parte de mi boca. Tenía que reconocer que ese beso me estaba volviendo loca, Edward jamás me había besado de esa forma, debía reconocerlo.

Jacob seguía por mi mandíbula y mi cuello, y yo estaba pasmada ahí, no podía hacer nada, aunque no quisiera seguir mi cuerpo no reaccionaba, de hecho lo hacía pero inconcientemente, mis dedos tiraban de su cabello con pasión y mi garganta soltaba sonidos que nunca pensé yo podía emitir.

—Jake… —murmuré como pude.

—¿Mmm? —inquirió contra mi clavícula.

—No sigas por favor.

Él simplemente rió bajito y se encargó de mi cazadora, lanzándola no sé dónde. Sus manos inquietas recorrían mi espalda bajo la blusa. Me estaba volviendo loca, y yo no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para detenerlo, mi cuerpo actuaba sólo, deshaciéndose de su camiseta, dejando al descubierto su perfecto cuerpo, que no tardé en colmar de besos y caricias.

_¡Para, Bella, detente! _Gritaba algo dentro de mí, mientras otra parte me incitaba a llegar al final de todo.

Me deleité con su cuerpo, era demasiado para mí, mi mejor amigo estaba sacando lo peor de mí. Mis bragas estaban inundadas y clamaban por tenerlo completamente dentro de mí.

_No pienses con la entrepierna, Bella. _Ya era bastante tarde para eso.

Jake ya se había deshecho de mi blusa y me erizaba cada poro de mi piel mientras besaba el límite de mi sostén. Tragué saliva, me estaba muriendo por que llegara más allá. Sus manos vagaban en mi espalda baja, haciendo que yo soltara jadeos salvajes con el sólo roce de su piel en ese lugar demasiado sensible.

La presión de mis pechos desapareció y pronto Jacob estaba deshaciéndose de mi sujetador, deslizó los tirantes delicadamente por mis brazos, mientras sus ojos me escrutaban con algo parecido a la admiración.

Tragó saliva ruidosamente y acercó sus labios a mis pechos descubiertos. Sentí su ardiente aliento en mi piel, y luego no tuve excusa para detener eso. Era demasiado para mí, sus besos me volvían loca, mordisqueaba, lamía y besaba mis pezones con suma delicadeza, haciéndome estremecer y gemir ruidosamente.

Desabrocho mis vaqueros mientras yo hacía lo mismo con los suyos. Nos separamos un momento para terminar nosotros mismos con nuestro trabajo. Yo acabé más rápido, así que me dediqué a observar a Jake, tan sexy y deseable como nunca había notado que era, los músculos de su cuerpo se marcaban endemoniadamente, provocándome de una manera casi imposible.

Cuando se volvió hacia mí tuve que quitar mi mirada, luego sentí sus ardientes manos flexionando mi cuerpo para depositarme encima del pasto, no sería demasiado cómodo pero así estaba bien.

Sus labios seguían recorriendo mi cuerpo, despertando sensaciones que creía inexistentes. Mis manos acariciaban desesperadamente su pecho, su espalda, su abdomen y yo no pude más.

—Jake… —solté junto con un suspiro.

—Ajá —murmuró él, aparentemente entendiendo mi mensaje.

No aguantaba más, debía tenerlo dentro.

Se irguió para quitarse más cómodamente sus boxer, color negro. Yo hice lo mismo con mis muy húmedas bragas. Luego mirándome a los ojos intensamente se posicionó encima de mí, aguantando su peso en los codos.

Pidió permiso para hacerlo, yo asentí con una sonrisa incitadora —y ahora que lo pienso debió ser ridícula — y sellando mis labios con los de él, penetró en mí con delicadeza. Aún así sentí la molestia y algo dentro se rompió, reprimí un gemido de dolor. Claro, dicen que la primera vez duele y yo era virgen. Entonces comprendí porque Jake había sido tan delicado, él lo sabía, él sabía todo de mí. La mirada se me nubló con una lágrima imperceptible, por suerte.

Cuando no sentí nada molesto empecé a mover mis caderas en círculos, provocando pequeños calambres de placer. Jake poco a poco empezó a tomar confianza y así aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas.

Cada vez se sentía mejor y conforme las embestidas contra mi cadera aumentaban, aumentaban el volumen de nuestras voces gimiendo nuestros nombres. Yo sentía el cálido aliento de Jacob impactar contra mi oído y lo escuchaba susurrar mi nombre.

Enrosqué mis piernas en torno a su cintura, en un intento de intensificar la sensación, entonces empecé a sentirlo, las señales de un orgasmo, yo no aguantaba más.

—Vente conmigo —me susurró él con su puñetera voz ultra sexy.

Sentí contraerme en torno a él y la gloriosa sensación llegó a cada extremidad de mi cuerpo, nublándome la mirada, enterraba mis dedos en su fuerte espalda y gritaba el nombre de Jacob entre gemidos enloquecidos.

Entonces le tocó a Jake, llegó a lo más profundo de mí estallando en mi interior, gimiendo mi nombre con voz ronca. Y en un acto poco romántico o poco moral observé su rostro contraerse por el placer, apretaba los ojos mientras clavaba sus dedos en mi cintura.

Mientras recobrábamos la respiración salió lentamente de mí, haciendo notar su ausencia. Se acomodó a mi lado sin decir ni una palabra, de seguro para no arruinar nada, me rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y me beso en la mejilla.

Yo tampoco hablé, los pensamientos de culpa, consecuencias, remordimientos me atacaban sin piedad, pero no los tomé en cuenta, era un momento demasiado bueno para arruinarlo.

Me quedé acariciando su sedosa piel, de un exquisito color bronce, no pensaba en nada más que mi mano sobre su piel, la indescriptible sensación de que fue mío llegaba a mis neuronas con cada roce.

—¿En qué piensas? —inquirió, después de unos minutos.

—En que Embry tenía razón —murmuré.

_Edward si er__a un paliducho después de todo, _pensé, acariciando la morena piel del que era mi mejor amigo.

**Notas: **Holas, bueno, escribiendo extrañamente un one-shot de Jake y Bella, bueno para que sepan, también me gusta esta pareja, creo que ellos eran perfectos juntos, claro pero existía Edward.

Bueno, creo que he mejorado con los lemon, por lo menos quedé más satisfecha con este.

PD: No tengo nada contra Edward, pero como dijo Jake alguna vez, si la magia y los monstruos no existieran Jacob sería el sendero natural por donde debería haber ido la vida de Bella, bueno, y precisamente estos son humanos y la verdad es que soy Team Jacob –no anti-Edward –y Jake esta muy sexy *o*.

Bye, nos leemos, y espero rewies.

Comentarios, dudas, quejas, insultos y/o jitomatazos son bienvenidos en los rewies, que no dejas de ser virgen por dejar uno ¿o si?


End file.
